


15x09 CODA

by Taybay14



Series: Season 15 CODAs [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09, Coda, Flowers, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Season 15, Spoilers, The Trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Dean knocks on the bedroom door, his left knee shaking as he stares down at his stupid bouquet of flowers. He had bought them at the time thinking it'd be funny. He hoped to lighten the mood. They just got back from getting a flower - an ugly, disgusting one. These would be better. It'd make Castiel smile.Dean really wanted to make Castiel smile.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 CODAs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514210
Comments: 30
Kudos: 275





	15x09 CODA

Dean knocks on the bedroom door, his left knee shaking as he stares down at his stupid bouquet of flowers. He had bought them at the time thinking it'd be funny. He hoped to lighten the mood. They just got back from getting a flower - an ugly, disgusting one. These would be better. It'd make Castiel smile. 

Dean really wanted to make Castiel smile.

But the flowers are stupid and smooshed and Dean's an idiot. He shouldn't even be here. He just admitted to Cas his darkest fear - the anger that's always brewed inside him. The anger he's never been able to control. Why would he ever think Castiel would want him after that?

Just as Dean turns around, deciding this entire thing was a mistake, the bedroom door opens behind him. 

"Dean?" Dean hangs his head, closing his eyes when he sees the damn flowers again. A tentative hand rests on his shoulder. "Dean..." 

"Don't worry 'bout it." 

"About what?"

Dean pulls away from Castiel's touch but doesn't leave. 

He can't. 

He also can't come up with a lie right now. Not with Castiel so close. Not when his brain is short-circuiting, refusing to focus on anything other than how close he just was to admitting his feelings to Castiel.

"Are those flowers?" Castiel asks softly. 

_ Shit. _

Dean glares at the bouquet where one of the white roses is smudged orange from the snapdragon crushed against it. He found it charming when Castiel had said he smooshed the blossom in Purgatory. He doubts this is charming. 

Leave it to Dean Winchester to fuck up a simple love confession. All he had to do was keep the damn things intact for a car ride of three blocks and one set of stairs in the bunker. 

"I got them for you," Dean eventually mumbles. 

"May I-" Castiel pauses. Steps closer. Puts his hand on Dean's shoulder again. "May I see them?"

"Of course. They're yours." 

The bad part of Dean turning to show Castiel the flowers is that it reveals Dean's blushing face. 

The good part of Dean turning to show Castiel the flowers is that it somehow jogs his brain into functioning enough to lie. 

"They're an apology."  _ Yes. That's perfect.  _ Dean stands up a little straighter and gives Castiel a semi-confident smile. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, again. For… everything."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I love them."

"They're smooshed." Dean shrugs. "I sorta ruined 'em." 

The small smile that pulls at Castiel's lips matches the one he gave Dean when he had handed him the blossom and declared that he smooshed it. Something flutters in Dean's heart at the idea that Castiel made the connection. 

After a moment, Castiel shakes his head. He touches a fingertip to one of the peach lilies and flicks his gaze up to Dean. "They're beautiful."

Dean swallows the cheesy  _ not as beautiful as you  _ and says instead, "Anyway, it's late. Been a long day. I'll let ya sleep."

"Of course. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."

When Dean turns away, he catches a glimpse of Castiel sniffing the flowers. It reminds him of those brides you always see smelling their flowers in wedding photos. Dean can almost picture that. Castiel in a tux, his hair a mess, his eyes as bright as the blue sky above them. Reading cheesy vows that would make Dean groan in embarrassment even though he secretly loves each word. Leaning in to smell his flowers just as the wedding photographer snaps a picture. 

Dean realizes he's standing in place, openly staring over his shoulder at Castiel. When their eyes meet, both of them blushing, Castiel offers him a hopeful smile. 

Dean looks down the hall again, toward his bedroom where he was headed a second ago. He tries to walk away. To leave Castiel with his flowers and the wrong impression. He really does.

But his feet don't move. 

_ Screw it.  _

Dean pivots on one foot and looks at Castiel with wide eyes. The angel lowers his bouquet and tilts his head in that adorable way he always does. "Dean?"

"They aren't an apology."

"They - what?" 

"The flowers. I got them for you but not to apologize." 

Castiel laughs softly under his breath but it's not cruel or teasing. It's confused. Nervous. Tentative. "What for then?"

_ Now or never, Winchester. _

_ Like a band-aid.  _

_ Just do it.  _

"I love you," Dean blurts out in a way that would surely be comedic if it wasn't him that had done it. 

Castiel's lips part as he sucks in a breath. He glances at the flowers before raising his gaze to look at Dean. A giddy smile that Dean hasn't seen since Jack was alive makes its way across Castiel's chapped pink lips. "These flowers are of a romantic nature?"

Leave it to Castiel Novak to make romance sound robotic. 

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. "Yes, Cas." 

"I love you too, Dean." 

The world shifts. "R - Really?" 

Castiel nods rapidly. "Very much so."

Feeling slightly shocked - and extremely unworthy - all Dean can manage is a whispered, "Awesome."

"Do we go on a date now?" 

The smile freezes on Dean's face as his heartbeat fills his ears. "We - I mean, I - if you… maybe?"

"Maybe?" 

Dean clears his throat and tries again. "If you would be okay with it, yes. I - I'd like to take you on a date." 

"I'd love that." Castiel beams at him for a moment before walking past him and down the hall. "Just let me find a vase for these! Then we can go."

Dean watches the angel disappear, feeling a bit off-center. He certainly hadn't meant for them to go on a date  _ right now. _ It's nearly 2 a.m. They had an awful day. Castiel almost died. They failed at defeating Chuck. Dean's exhausted. 

Well, he was a minute ago. 

Now he’s wide awake. 

Dean grabs his jacket and phone from his room, checking to make sure his keys and wallet are in the pockets of his coat. He heads to the kitchen as he hurriedly pulls up google on his phone. Two places are still open this late at night in Lebanon, Kansas. 

A bar - the town's only one. 

A bowling alley. 

Dean slips his phone into his pocket as he formulates a plan. He's grinning hard enough for it to hurt, and it only gets worse when he walks into the kitchen to find Castiel gingerly guiding the stems of the flowers into an old Jack Daniels bottle now filled with water. 

"Dude, flowers?" Sam teases Dean, looking just as hopelessly lovestruck as he holds Eileen in his lap. She had returned about an hour ago, unable to stay away from the one she loves - Chuck pulling the strings or not. 

Dean understands the feeling. 

"Don't judge my flowers," Dean says with a death glare. 

"They're all broken and crushed."

Before Dean can argue, Castiel slides a hand into Dean's and grins at Sam. "They’re perfect. I wouldn’t want them any other way.”

Then Castiel turns and gives Dean a look that steals his breath. “You ready?”

“Ready for what?” Sam asks curiously. 

“We’re going on a date,” Castiel says simply, eyes still on Dean. 

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“We’re not willing to wait,” Dean whispers. He gives Castiel a look of his own, loving the way Castiel’s eyes flare and his lips part. Sammy slips away. Eileen too. All that exists is Cas. “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever !


End file.
